moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelany Faersong
Mother Confessor Nelany Faersong, is one of few Sin'Dorei who gave up living in their prestigious city Silvermoon to follow the Church of the Holy Light. She is well-known for her Diplomatic skills on both Alliance and Horde, which has earned her great respect as well as Traitor status amongst countless Horde members. She remains within the ranks of the Clergy of the Holy Light as a Battle Priestess, who teaches both Paladins and Priests the art of Healing, Diplomacy, and the care for the Dead. Appearance This Sin'Dorei has lightly tanned skin, green hues, and a dark-brown almost black shade of hair color. Nelany keeps her slightly curly hair long and open, unless a battle nears. Comprared to other women of her race she is just a tad shorter. A single scar, crossing her right eye can be noted upon her facial features. Two silver rings adore each of her long ears, and a silver chain can be found around her neck with the well known symbol of the Holy Light as it's ornament, the only few pieces of jewelery she wears. Though filled with wisdom and knowledge, Nelany is relatively young in comparison to High Elf and other Sin'Dorei Family members. As a Battle Priestess Nelany chooses to lay down Cloth Robes and wear Plate Armor upon the Battlefield. Her armor despite her traitor status, bears the warm colors of her people, shades of Red, Orange, and Gold. When working within city walls and healing in a less stressful environment she will wear her white Robes, and as always her Cowl to hide her features from any that do not know her and thus may be quick to judge her and her herritage. The Confessors weapon of choice, a mace adored with rays of Light, given to her by a Priest of the Aldor, can and will always be found at her side. During battle she will also wear a shield upon her back readied to dodge attacks. Prayer beads around her wrist, hang loosely to be thumbed as she speaks a Prayer to strengthen her healing abilities, or a simple Blessing for comrades as well as strangers. Lastly she carries with her the Libram of Hope, usually tucked around her belt with a chain, she always carries it with her. The book contains numerous prayers, rituals, and even spells written by the Healers of other Races and Factions, the Book emits a rare warmth from it's pages as if the Libram was written with the very healing energies used by those that provide their services to the wounded. Personality Nelany has a kind and gentle spirit, one could say she has not a single bad bone in her body. While this gains her trust and friendships easily, it also often puts her into dangerous situations. She feels she needs to aid everyone with their problems, be they physical or mental which often results in her not taking care of any wounds or harm she herself acquired. For her, the people come first, and when she has a moment to spare she feels she has to focus on preparing for what may come, so often she can be found stocking up any First Aid supplies or training others in the arts of healing. Naturally this woman loves children, she takes great care of the Orphans of Shattrath, as one of their Matrons she constantly tries to find new couples who are willing to adopt one of the many children of war, however she herself does not have children. As a Diplomat, Nelany will often be neutral on any war matters, and vote against subjecting herself to a Battlefield. She refuses to take up a weapon to fight for either faction, will however always heal the wounded of battles. History Nelany keeps most of her life and past a secret. She was born to the Noble Magister Family D'anan, and like her parents before her she was to study the arcane arts. She strongly disliked the studies she had to bare through and to say she had no talent as a Magistrix would be an understatement. Like her older Sister she did however go through numerous Lectures, that is, until her Sister nearly died. A Change for the Better As Nelany and Edimia grew up together and tended to their studies, their parents worried about the status of the Noble house D'anan not caring much for their Children. Sometimes days past, and the only interaction with any elders they'd have were the teachers who we're only concerned with the arcane arts. One midday Nelany and her Sister choose to skip their training and go swimming in the local River. While Nelany was tending to some herbs she discovered, she noticed that her Sister hadn't been around for some time; she began searching for her and eventually found her floating face down in the water. Nelany mustered what strength she had to pull Edimia from the water onto the shore. She began screaming at the lifeless body, helpless as well as clueless about what she could do; her family had never invested in the time to teach the girls First Aid. The uproar attracted a wandering Priest who had been walking near the River to find a suitable spot for Fishing, upon seeing what had happened he rushed to Nelany's side, pushing her away as he began to push on her Sister's chest again and again, adding a hastily spoken prayer to his actions which filled his hands with a warm glow that even Nel could feel from the side, until Edimia was revived. As the Human cradled her Sister and calmed her down, Nelany was inspired by the wonders she had just witnessed. That very day she decided she would no longer continue her training to become a Magistrix but instead follow the path of the Light and study the arts of Healing. Her family of course was not very fond of this choice, so when Nel came of age, she packed her things, and the gold she had inherited from her great-great-grandfather, who was the only one supportive of her choice, and she left to buy her own small estate. Though she never learned the name of the wandering Priest, she changed her last name to the Common language used by Humans in his honor, being called Faersong rather than D'anan from that day on. Philosophy WiP Profession Nelany is a Master Alchemist, anything from potions to transmuting ordinary base metals into the noble metals used by Blacksmiths for the creation of the strongest armor. She uses her potions and elixers for everything, from small cuts and bruises to the care of large wounds. She has studied every Herb she uses for her mixtures and even readies a well-balanced tea, created for the individual after a a discussion of their needs, fears, illnesses, and whatever else could be a bother. Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Blood Elf